


Ça va aller

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [220]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chelsea Frankfurt, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Men Crying, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ils viennent de perdre face à Chelsea, et Jan va mal.





	Ça va aller

**Author's Note:**

> J'adore Jan, j'adore Lukas, j'aime pas beaucoup Trapp pourquoi je dis ça je sais pas
> 
> Toujours bonjour de Rotterdam

Ça va aller

  
''S'il te plaît Jan...'' Lukas murmura à l'autre bout du téléphone, Jan ne savait pas quoi lui répondre

''Luki... Je suis désolé...'' Jan pinça ses lèvres en papillonant des yeux

''Non Jan s'il te plaît ne sois pas désolé... Tu n'as rien fait de mal et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.''

''J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là Lukas...''

''Moi aussi Jan, je voudrais tellement pouvoir te réconforter en personne... Jan s' il te plaît, promets-moi de ne pas t'en vouloir pour la suite, dors cette nuit et respire, tout ira mieux après.''

''Lukas...'' Sa gorge se bloqua quand il essaya d'exprimer son remerciement, ses larmes dévorant ses joues

''La prochaine fois, je te le promets, je serai là pour toi.''

  
Jan hocha la tête avant de raccrocher, il était trop tard pour se plaindre et pleurer, son meilleur ami méritait mieux... Il sécha ses larmes, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était dans cet état, il n'avait pas joué et pourtant, il était pris d'une peine douloureuse... C'était fini pour l'Europa League, Jan ne verrait pas de l'or cette année, ils venaient de perdre face à Chelsea. Pourquoi était-il triste de toutes façons ? Il aurait dû s'en douter, il avait l'air si stupide comme ça... Jan entendit un bruissement alors que des bras l'entouraient, lui donnant un peu de chaleur. Kevin.

  
''Ça va aller Jan, je te le promets...'' Kevin chuchota dans son oreille avant d'embrasser sa mâchoire

''Kevin, désolé, je ne pensais pas que... Enfin, je croyais que tu étais sous la douche...''

''Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser aussi mal, tout est de ma faute et j'en suis désolé...''

''Non Kevin, ne t'en fais pas pour moi...''

''Si, et je m'en ferais toujours pour toi, tu es l'homme de ma vie et je ne te laisserai plus jamais pleurer sans rien faire.'' Kevin raffermit sa prise sur lui, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient poitrine contre poitrine, lèvres contre lèvres. Plus jamais Jan ne voulait pleurer, mais pour autant, il voulait pour toujours être avec Kevin.

  
Fin


End file.
